This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Berberis thunbergii, a member of the Berberidaceae or Barberry family. Berberis thunbergii `Monry` was discovered in a group of seedlings in 1977. The seedlings were a product of an uncontrolled cross but believed to be Berberis thunbergii `Aurea` crossed with Berberis thunbergii `Kobold`. This seedling was selected from 50 to 100 other seedlings as it exhibited relatively stout stiff branches and much smaller foliage than other selections. My new selection has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since the discovery at H E Nursery, R.R. 3, Box 4, Litchfield, Ill. 62056 and later at Monrovia Nursery Company, 13455 S. E. Lafayette Hwy., Dayton, Oreg. The original seedlings displayed extreme variability, therefore the distinct phenotypic characteristics of my new selection that sets this plant apart from other Berberis thunbergii plants would likely be lost through sexual reproduction. Therefore, sexual reproduction does not breed true to type and propagation is accomplished by asexual reproduction by cuttings.